Fetch
by FallenUpStairs
Summary: He was pretty sure that Wolf was Supey's pet not his, so why was he the one playing with the oversized mutt?


**Author's Notes: **Two fics in one day? What is this sorcery? For shizz, this idea just came to me and I ran with it.

**Summary: **He was pretty sure that Wolf was Supey's pet not his, so why was he the one playing with the oversized mutt?

**Disclaimer: **I own everything and nothing, but mostly nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Fetch<em>

The rectangular device balanced in the palm of his hand as his thumb repeatedly pressed the same button, the screen in front of him flickered from channel to channel. The ginger teen slouched further in his seat as nothing peaked his interest even after the third cycle of going through every channel that was available in the Cave. Even training looked like a better option than just sitting around doing nothing. However, seeing as how his arm was still broken, Wally was excused from training until the cast was off. Normally, he didn't mind because Captain Marvel was around tending to the speedster's need. A certain archer called him out on it saying that he was just using the Justice League member, but who was Wally to stand in the way of a Leaguer wanting to help a fellow hero out? It would be unkind.

But, today Captain Marvel was away on some kind of mission or another and Black Canary was holding a combat training session which meant that the other members of the team were occupied. All in all, this left the speedster on his own to surf mindlessly through the hundred or so channels. An bowl of chips on the coffee table providing a snack for when his metabolism kicked in. He had just clicked past the History channel for the forth time when something wet was dropped in his lap.

With an odd yelp, Wally shot up in his seat, his foot colliding with the underside of the coffee table nearly causing the bowl of chips to go flying. Yellow eyes blinked at him, while the large white head tilted to one side, regarding the speedster. "Wolf? What are you-," he stopped looking at the heavy object that was dropped there. It was the bone that Conner had bought for his pet not long ago. Wally grimaced at seeing the slimy chewed thing now resting in his lap. He gave Wolf the same look, "What do you want me to do with it?"

Wolf gave a sharp bark and nudged Wally's knee before giving the speedster a look that he swore that the oversized dog looked like he was waiting for the redhead to do something. Looking between Wolf and the bone, Wally finally picked the slimy thing up, Wolf's amber eyes followed the movement carefully, his tail beginning to 'thud' against the floor as he wagged it. Catching on, Wally threw the bone away from him, "Fetch." he ordered, not that it was necessary, Wolf was off as soon as the bone left Wally's hand.

Figuring that was the end of it, Wally resumed his channel surfing only to have the bone dropped back into his lap two seconds later. Sometimes, he forgot how fast the oversized mutt was. Sighing, Wally turned the television off and set the remote down. If continued to play fetch with Wolf inside, he was almost assured to be scolded by Canary or whichever adult was around. Holding the bone between two fingers, making sure to keep a safe distance from him, Wally made his way outside throwing a "Come on, Wolf." over his shoulder, even though the wolf was already following him.

He wasn't sure how long it took before they lost Wolf's toy. Wally tossed it as far as he could and Wolf dashed after it, but returned empty jawed? The speedster had a fleeting thought that told him that Conner was not going to be too happy learning that the toy didn't even make it a week. Wally shrugged the thought off, breaking off the biggest stick he could find, using that instead. It worked well enough, even if he had to repeatedly find new objects to throw seeing as how Wolf kept breaking the sticks in half after the third or forth throw.

Even though, Wolf showed no signs of tiring, Wally's good arm was. He didn't even dare using the broken one thinking that he'd probably end up regretting it later. "I don't suppose you're getting tired yet, are you?" Wally asked Wolf as the white canine set down the newest stick on the ground before him. Wolf just barked, his tail continued to wag happily, "Didn't think so." he mumbled, picking the stick up, Wolf of course perked up, his eyes trained on the stick.

Maybe it was cause he was starting to get tired, but Wally made the motion of throwing the stick, when in fact it remained in his hand. The trick worked its magic (that is if magic actually existed), Wolf darted away going off in the direction he thought that the object was thrown. Wally chuckled to himself, which he quickly regretted as Wolf came charging back towards him, "Woah. Woah, hey, no. STOP." Wally yelped as Wolf rammed into him, knocking the two onto the ground. All the air that was in him came rushing out of Wally in one gust. "Get off." Wally managed to grunt out, trying to push the massive white body off of him.

A wet nose pressed against his cheek as Wolf sniffed his face and hair, showing no signs off removing himself from the teen. Wally gagged as dog breath infiltrated his nostrils, turning his face away from the nose. "Oh man, that's awful." he gasped pushing at Wolf again, wincing only a bit as the strain on his broken arm caused a zing to run up into his shoulder, he moved the dog enough so that he could roll out from underneath him, jumping back to his feet not a second later.

Realizing that his companion was no longer on the ground, Wolf stood up staring at Wally, which if he had to guess, the same way he stared at his food dish as it was being filled. "No, heel, bad dog." Wally said, but Wolf only wagged his tail harder, seeing no other option, Wally did what he was the best at, he ran. Much to his displeasure, he saw that Wolf was trying to catch the speedster. Sure, there was no way that the wolf could catch him, but he was putting on a good show. An idea sparked, figuring a way to tire the Godzilla dog. "You want to race? Lets race." Wally called back, slowing down only a fraction, so that he was going just fast enough to provide Wolf with a challenge, which was readily taken.

**.:…:.**

Conner looked around the living room before walking into the kitchen scanning the area, finding the two rooms empty, the super stood confused trying to figure where else he could look. M'gann looked at him questionably, "Is something wrong, Conner?" she asked noticing his troubled countenance.

"I can't find Wolf." he replied looking around the room again, his brow knitting together. Robin looked over, seeming to notice someone else was missing too.

"Where's KF?" he asked, spotting the abandoned bowl of chips and remote on the coffee table. The five team members exchanged confused looks.

"Maybe Wolf decided to help us out and eliminated the speedster population." Artemis offered as an explanation, Aqualad gave the archer a look that clearly told her that he was not amused in the slightest, while Robin snorted quietly. Conner only shook his head,

"He wouldn't do that and he doesn't run off usually."

Red Tornado walked into the room, catching the teen's conversation, "The Cave's sensors are saying that both Kid Flash and Wolf left the Cave less than an hour ago and have not returned yet." The team looked at one another again once more.

"You sure that Wolf wouldn't eat Wally, Supey?" Robin asked.

"No." Conner said shortly then started to walk towards the Cave's exit. The others following close behind.

Searching for the pair was an easy task when a telepath and someone who had heat ray vision was part of their search team. Detecting heat signatures nearby, the team found their two targets quickly and M'gann's next word pretty much summed up the situation.

"Awww." M'gann cooed, clasping her hands together. Robin snickered from behind Conner.

"Looks like you're going to have to get yourself a new pet, Con." Robin laughed. Conner grunted, crossing his arms as his nearly glared at the two in front of him

Wolf lay on his side, his chest moving with every breath he took, one of his hind legs twitched every so often, an ear flicked. Overall he didn't seem to mind the speedster that was using the over sized wolf as his personal pillow. Wally's head rested on Wolf's flank, his face half hidden by the mass of fur. The fingers of his broken hand loosely holding onto some of the white fur, both clearly fast asleep.

_End_

* * *

><p><strong>Final Thought: <strong>_...Still got nothing. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
